Child of Chakra
Children of Chakra are children or descendants of jinchūriki. The abilities they have gained through their mutation has caused them to be known by many names such as Living Forms of Chakra Fruit or the Tails of the Ten-Tails. Overview The mutation occurs when the child in the embryo stage absorbs a small portion of the life-force of their mother's tailed beast or traces of it that is buried in their mother or father's chakra that originate from the tailed beast of a jinchūriki ancestor. Once absorbed, the embryo makes the life-force their own by getting rid of their old life-force. This completely alters their physiology and in some cases appearance, giving them the abilities and traits Children of Chakra are known for. The body of a Child of Chakra is made purely of chakra much like a tailed beast. This forces the chakra they are made of and the chakra in their reserves to power all of their bodily functions. This gives them superhuman physical abilities that far surpass those of humans and becoming comparable to tailed beasts. Regardless, it isn't their superhuman abilities physical abilities that gave them their name. The chakra that helps their body function is also stopping their body from maturing past the age of 12, hence their name. This also allows them to have high-speed regeneration in order to give them a form of immortality. It is said that their regeneration abilities are so good that the only option to defeating them is to seal them forever. This isn't entirely true as the tailed beast their life-force came can absorb their life-force back by striking the Child of Chakra with a fatal blow. Children of Chakra have the potential to use techniques with the power of a tailed beast and the skill and control of a kage-level shinobi. This combination allows them to use techniques that are out of the league of shinobi and tailed beasts alike. These special techniques that only Children of Chakra can use are known as Ascension Techniques. As the Child of Chakra "matures" their personality will influence their life-force that originated from a tailed beast more and more. Eventually this will give rise to gifts that are typically unique to the respective Child of Chakra. It is very rare for Children of Chakra to share gifts. Their gifts can be practically anything: abilities, chakra natures, etc. Some even have multiple gifts, all of which fit with a certain theme. An interesting thing to note about these gifts is that a Child of Chakra's eyes will typically glow red while they are in use. Despite how powerful they are, being a Child of Chakra isn't easy in the slightest. Many of them are treated just as badly if not worse than Tailed Beasts. They are forced to become independent quickly without knowing the love of a parent. This is because most parents of Children of Chakra will abandon the child at a very young age out of fear. This horrible treatment practically takes away their right to choose what they want to seek out and achieve in their life, typically being limited to only three choices. Once a path is chosen there is no turning back. The first option is to stay in their village and hope for the best. This path will usually leads to a life of slavery and becoming nothing more than another weapon for the village to exploit. As if they were nothing more than a kunai. A life often filled with poverty and hardships. The second option is to find the Tailed Beast whose life-force changed them or help the Tailed Beast escape if their parent is the jinchūriki. Most Children of Chakra who take this path either ask the Tailed Beast to kill them or ask the Tailed Beast to adopt them. The third option is to find the legendary island that is rumored to have a functioning society and village that is composed of nothing but Children of Chakra. This option is the best chance a Child of Chakra has to a normal life. Trivia *Cursed Children in the Black Bullet series was the inspiration for this. *The humans that are afraid of them call them "Mini Tailed Beasts" due to the fact that their bodies are made of chakra. *Children of Chakra are also known to use both Negative and Positive Chakra Known Children of Chakra *Ayumi Senju *Shouzan Hayaku *Hoori Senju Category:Naruto Terms Category:Mutation Category:Children of Chakra Category:Classifications